1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a system and method for the merging of databases. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for merging a first database with a second database (one-way merge), and a system and method for merging two databases with one another (two-way merge).
2. Background
Presently, there are many businesses that utilize mixed office computing systems. In such a system, for example, some of the computers may comprise in-the-field laptops with no network connectivity, whereas other computers may include desktop-based computing systems. Because some of the individual computers in the mixed office system are not connected to one another, and also are not storing all files on a common server (e.g., in-the-field laptops with no network connectivity), there is a great potential for the creation of many disparate copies of the same database. While many of these businesses with disparate copies of the same database do not need real-time data updates, they often desire end-of-the-day database merging wherein the database content of a first computer (e.g., in-the-field laptop with no network connectivity) is merged with the database content of a second computer (e.g., desktop computer).
Existing database systems do not adequately accommodate this particular mixed office distributed model. Some of the conventional database systems are either standalone with no connectivity at all, whereas other conventional database systems require “always-on” network connectivity via a virtual private network (VPN). As such, the traditional database systems do not permit the merging of disparate copies of the same database between computers with intermittent connectivity.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for the merging of databases that offers greater flexibility in connectivity, wherein individual computers in the system can be connected on an ad hoc basis to merge the database results when needed, with no requirements for the availability of a network connection. Moreover, a system and method for the merging of databases is needed that can utilized in a disconnected network, wherein a copy of the database can be made on removable media and given, or shipped, to a different system and merged in that fashion. Furthermore, a need exists for a system and method for the merging of databases that can be effectively utilized without compromising the security of a secure computing network.